1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reversible keyboards and information processors equipped with such reversible keyboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
As seen in many previous suggestions, conventional information processors attempt to extend their key functions by using a reversible keyboard which has keytop members on both sides and which can be attached to the device body with either side up.
However, the keyboard for this type of information processor must contain an internal electrical configuration such as a circuit board. Since the keyboard itself involves a complex circuit and becomes larger, this information processor cannot be provided at a competitive cost.
In order to omit the electrical configuration such as a circuit board, there has been suggested another type of information processor which separates key switch members and keytop members from each other.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H6-189383 (hereinafter mentioned as Document 1) discloses a wireless remote controller having a plurality of replaceable covers. In use, a user chooses a cover which includes most required control buttons, and mounts the cover on the controller body via hinge arms. When the cover is closed, a bump on the backside of the cover presses one of the push switches on the control panel. Then, the remote controller detects the status change of the push switch and thereby determines that the cover is closed. In this closed state, if a user presses any control button on the front face of the cover, this front button presses, in turn, a control button which locates on the control panel of the controller body and directly below the pressed front button. At this moment, the control circuit acts to affect the function indicated on the front face of the cover, not the one indicated on the control panel of the controller body.
As another example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-87415 (hereinafter mentioned as Document 2) relates to an apparatus for washing the pubic area of a person. This apparatus has a sleeve disposed beside a toilet seat and a control device accommodated in the sleeve. The control device comprises control switches, a detachable lid which covers the control switches, and push buttons provided on the surface of the lid. The control switches are mechanically interlocked with the push buttons, so that a press action of a push button causes depression of a corresponding control switch.
To give yet another example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-267795 (hereinafter mentioned as Document 3) relates to a portable electronic device which comprises a device body equipped with control switches, control buttons for pressing the control switches, and a control panel pivotably attached to the device body. This control panel is detachable from the device body and replaceable with another control panel. In this disclosure, multiple types of control panels which vary in control button shapes, etc. are prepared and selectively mountable to the device body. This arrangement thus tries to satisfy user's preferences and improve operability.
Furthermore, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. H2-128321 (hereinafter mentioned as Document 4) teaches an engagement structure of two split keytops. Although the upper keytop is replaceable, this disclosure does not consider replacement of the lower keytop, whose only function is to press a key switch.
The conventional technologies disclosed in Documents 1 to 3 are made with regard to replacement of control panels. However, each control panel is intended only for a single type of application. Besides, none of these documents suggests any idea of utilizing the reverse side of the control panel as an additional control panel.
The conventional technology disclosed in Document 4 concerns replacement of the upper keytop only. It has no idea of utilizing both the upper keytop and the lower keytop, or the front side and the reverse side, as a control panel.